Seven
by little miss troublee
Summary: Seven things Luke Castellan never told anyone. Luke-centric drabble


**A/N: **This is based off of **Jess.91**'s _Ten Little Things_ story from Harry Potter, and **welcome to maddieland**'s _Ten Things_ story from The Clique. Credit for the idea goes to them…

Luke may seem a little bit OOC, but just remember, these are his feeling deep down in his soul, even when he's evil, and he's always having "second thoughts"…

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything. Rick Riordan does.

--

**I.**

Luke had a hard time remembering his early childhood. The only thing that he remembered was little Alex Anderson laughing at him because he didn't have a daddy to sit with him at "Father-Son Day" in kindergarten.

The next day, little Alex Anderson's favorite train was "mysteriously" missing from inside of his backpack. And when Alex went crying to his dad, Luke just smiled smugly to himself.

**II.**

When he first met Thalia, he had a tiny, little crush on her. He couldn't help it. She had really cool black hair, blue eyes, and, unlike the other girls that he knew, she didn't care that his mom was weird or that he didn't have a dad (she didn't have one either).

He promptly stopped like-liking her when she caught him staring at her for one second too long and threatened to "tear his eyes out of their sockets" if he looked at her like that again.

**III.**

He pitied Percy when he was first sent to the Hermes cabin. Percy looked so lost and confused (kind of like he was when he first arrived). But the minute Percy was claimed; he stopped pitying him, and started to almost hate him.

That's why, when he was fighting Percy on the _Princess Andromeda_, he didn't care that he was capable of saving Percy. All he wanted to do was seek revenge on Percy for getting claimed by a father that actually cared about him.

**IV.**

Luke didn't like being feared. No. He knew these people (and monsters) hated him. He knew that they could kill him in a second, but wouldn't because they feared him and his power. He knew that they only feared him because he had a big sword and was all "buddy-buddy" with the Titan Lord.

**V.**

He wanted to turn back. When Kronos pitched him his plan, the only thing Luke wanted to do was pray to his father, ask for forgiveness, get out of the Titan Lord's clutches, go back to attending Camp Half-Blood with Chiron teaching him, and to be best friends with Thalia and Annabeth again. But he didn't turn back.

He knew that his father would never forgive him. He knew that the Titan Lord would haunt him in his dreams and torture him until his only choice was to rejoin the Titans. He knew that Chiron wouldn't forgive him for turning on him. And he _knew_ that Thalia and Annabeth would regard him as a traitor and would never take him back.

So, when Kronos told him his plan, his answer was, "I'll do it, my Lord."

**VI.**

He hated Ethan Nakamura. It was just that simple. It was Nakamura's fault that Kronos's "grand plan" worked. It was Nakamura who got a high place in the Titan Army instead of having to be stuck sharing his body with Kronos (Luke wanted the high-position, not to share a body with the Titan Lord). And it was Nakamura who almost killed Annabeth.

But when he found out how Nakamura had tried to switch sides in the last moment, and to kill Kronos, he suddenly didn't hate him so much, because Ethan Nakamura did something that Luke had been scared to do for too long.

**VII.**

He deserved a lot worse.

When he died, he pictured himself pushing a rock up a mountain, or being chased by the Furies who were trying to whip him, or having to play and endless game of poker.

So when judgment time came, and the three judges came to the agreement that Luke deserved to go to the Fields of Asphodel, Luke was happy, after all that was better than the Fields of Punishment.

But then he saw the little child of Hades whisper something into one of the judge's ear. And the judges started to whisper to each other. And finally, the judge in the middle stood up and announced, "Luke Castellan, due to your actions, you will be sent, not to the Fields of Asphodel, but to Elysium."

And finally, even if it was during his after-life, Luke Castellan was happy.

--

R&R?


End file.
